Danmantha
by AweSamantha
Summary: Dan, Phil and Sam are all together. After Sam is dumped by Jacob, and Dan comes home with bruises, what'll happen for her relationship with the boys?
1. Dumped

Samantha was sat next to her good friend Daniel as they took turns playing on Sonic 4, and she enjoyed being by his side. She told him everything, except one thing that she had told PJ and only PJ. Not that she didn't trust Dan and Phil, it was just something that PJ had found out and had promised to keep quiet about.

Sam looked at the time, as they got snuggled up. They always did so, but it was always out of friendship. Yet Sam was wishing that at some point it would be more, but there was one big problem. Jacob. Jacob was Sam's boyfriend, she had given up on him as soon as they went out. He had asked her out, and as he was the most popular she couldn't really say no.

"Samantha! I think there aught to be something you see." Phil yelled, politely, from his room. Sam got up, and ran to his room then looked out of the window in the direction he was pointing. "Jacob..." She muttered, then ran away, not believing what she saw.

"What was it?" Dan asked, then noticed the fresh tears falling from her face he pulled her into a hug and let go once she had explained. "Jacob... Kissing another girl..." She sobbed, before watching him storm out of the room and out of the apartment.

It was late at night, before Dan came back, and Phil had said Sam could sleep around for the night. "Dan! You're covered in bruises!" Phil pointed out in surprise, he got to the freezer and pulled out a packet of peas as Dan flopped onto the sofa. "Dan!" Sam said, her eyes wide with fear. "What happened?!" She asked, snatching the peas from Phil and applying them to the most visible of the bruises, his eye. "I beat Jacob up..." Dan said, gritting his teeth.

"WHAT?!" Both Sam and Phil asked, surprised. Dan nodded, as Phil sat next to him. "You're joking right?!" He asked, and Dan shook his head. Then Sam looked at her phone. "I'm dumped... Single once more. Three months of being trapped." She said, with a slight smile on her face.

Dan and Phil smiled, they both enjoyed seeing her happy. And she looked geniunely relieved. They both hugged her, but Dan instantly recoiled in pain. "Sorry..." Both Sam and Phil muttered. Then they looked at the time, 11pm. "I should get some sleep..." Phil muttered, as he was going to make a video tomorrow with Alex Day. The train left early, the next morning, so he would need to get some good sleep.

Sam sat down on the sofa, ready to lay out and go to sleep herself. "What are you doing?" Dan asked, confused. "I'm staying here tonight..." Dan shook his head. "You're staying in my room tonight and I'm out here." He corrected, before going over to her and passing her a t-shirt.

"This is yours..." She said, looking at it in her hands. He nodded, before explaining that she shouldn't get her own crumpled up as she sleeps. "Okay..." Sam said, quietly and walked into Dan's room. She slept very nicely, and woke up as the sun crept in through the curtains.


	2. Morning Fun

Walking into the living room felt like walking out of a cave at midday, when it was at the sunniest point of the day. Sam yawned, then walked over to the sofas to find Dan still asleep. She kissed his head, softly and swiftly, as a thank you for the brave thing he had done yesterday. His hair had gotten messed up since he had fallen asleep, tossing and turning on the sofa. His eyes fluttered open and he quietly got up as Sam made breakfast, unaware of what she had done.

"Good morning, Daniel." Sam said, walking over with two bowls of Country Crisp. She carefully handed one to Dan, and sat down on the other end of that sofa with hers. "Having breakfast here, as well as sleeping here? I don't think we are a bed and breakfast..." Dan said, with a weak and tired smile. Phil walked in, and smiled. A bowl of shreddies was waiting for him. "Dan, did you make this?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. "No, Sam did." Dan said, then ate his ceral. "Really?" Phil asked, walking over and sitting on the other sofa.

Sam nodded, then waved at the other boy with messy hair. The main difference was that Phil's hair was black, and Dan's was brown. "So, who's going to bring in the Tesco shopping? It'll arrive soon." Phil asked, as he didn't want to do it alone. Sam smiled, got up and washed her bowl. "I'll do it." She said at the same time as Dan. "No, Dan. You're going to stay on that sofa, while Phil makes you a mug of coffee and I get the shopping from the lorry when it arrives." She said, then put her shoes on. She walked outside, and left the two boys alone.

"What was that about?" Dan asked Phil. "Maybe it's a way of paying you back, you know... For last night." Phil said, going through the options and picking out the most reasonable. He then got up, walked to the kitchen and a thought appeared in his head. "Was she wearing one of your t-shirts?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face as he grabbed a mug. Dan nodded, putting his bowl down, and explained. "I didn't want her to get her own t-shirt crumpled up as she slept... When she comes over she's usually in her PJs to sleep, but this was an unexpected sleepover."

Phil nodded, then watched as Sam walked in. Her hands were full of bags, that had loads of food in them. Cheerios, chips, crisps, cookies, pizza. Anything the boys could want. It was their supplies for the next two weeks, then they would order more if they needed to. "This is all of it!" She announced, and Phil handed Dan his mug. "Two trips are for wosses!" Dan said, with a smile of admiration, as he took the coffee from Phil.

"Amen!" Phil and Sam said, as they put away everything. Then Phil dropped one of the milk cartons, picked it up and put it on the counter. But the accident didn't end there. He tripped up on the spilled milk, fell to the ground and landed on his bum. Then (yes, even more carnage!), Sam was laughing as she stepped over him, but tripped up on a bit of the milk and fell flat on her face. The three of them were laughing, as Dan walked over to help them up. Then, as he was helping Phil up first, he fell onto his best friend and they were all in a laughing fit.

Sam got up, as Dan rolled off of Phil, and then helped Phil up. Then she held her hand out for Dan to take it. As their hands touched, the feeling was a bit stronger than usual. It used to be seen as a friendly thing between them, but now there was something more. Dan was pulled up by her, and as he steadied they were face to face. Only a few inches between their eyes. Sam's crystle blue, Dan's hazle brown. Phil watched carefully, as if it was his his OTP. After a few moments of looking into each other's eyes, Sam let go of Dan's soft hand and walked back to Dan's room and got back into her own t-shirt. "Do you like her?" Phil asked, putting emphasis on the word like. Dan gave no answer, but he walked to the sofa and finished his drink as Phil cleaned the dishes.


	3. xBox and Olivia

It didn't seem to awkward an hour later, they were all playing on Guitar Hero like pros! Well... I say pros... To the best of their ablities. Sam on vocals, Phil on drums and Dan on guitar. As it had always been. "I AM THE ONE AND ONLY!" They all screamed down the microphone, laughing and enjoying every minute they all had together. Then Dan made a decision. "Disney Sing It!" He announced, and Sam laughed. Did he actually own it?!

Phil looked at Sam. "He's serious." He said, sounding unhappy about this. Dan changed it over, and Phil sat down as it loaded up. Sam set up the two mics and watched as Phil argued with Dan over the game. Not long after, the best friends were singing side by side. The song? Oh it was Breaking Free, of course! It was great fun. Dan sang Bet On It, not a single word wrong. And he never passed off a chance to get Phil doing a duet. Sam was in the middle of singing Gotta Find You (from Camp Rock) with Dan, when a girl burst through the door. "DANNY!" A girl called with a huge smile. The smile was lost as soon as the girl noticed Dan singing with Sam.

"Olivia," Dan said, putting down the mic. Olivia was Dan's... Well... They weren't technically together, but she always treated him as if they were. She even kissed him when she wanted to. "What are you doing here?" Olivia asked Sam, looking at her as if a dead animal had just been walked into a Palace. "Oh sorry," Sam said, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "I'm not allowed to visit my friends now, am I?" Sam placed her mic down, then watched as Olivia cautiously walked up to Dan. "Why were you singing with her?" She asked, quietly. "Because I can..." Dan said, slowly and confused.

Then Olivia kissed him, softly on the lips. Sam rolled her eyes, but deep down there was a feeling that annoyed her... She wasn't sure what it was, but she had felt it before. Many times before. She never said anything. "I'll be off." Sam muttered to Phil, and walked out of the room, and the building.

What she didn't know was that Olivia gave Dan hell when she wasn't there. And it was about him hanging out with her. Olivia kept claiming that she loved him, but it just didn't ring true for any of them. It was like the pair's relationship was a lie. Sometimes Phil would listen in to the srguments, but it wasn't his right to tell Sam about these arguments. He just changed the game on the xBox and got playing Skyrim...


	4. Stay Away'

The next day, Sam was walking down the street when she felt a tug on her arm. She ignored it, until she was dragged to the side of the street. "Keep away from Daniel and Philip." A young female growled, then Sam recognised the girl. "Why should I? I'm their friend, Olivia." Sam said, feeling the grip on her get tighter. "My boyfriend was covered in bruises, thanks to you. You are nothing but trouble for them!" She let go of Sam, and rushed off after her warning. Sam left baffled.

Not long after, she was sat in her appartment and looking around the room for things to do. Then she spotted something. "Phil's lion!" She said, with a smile. The last video that he had made was made at her house, since he was having his room done. She picked the lion up and instantly knew she would have to give it back. She got her shoes back on, and walked to the boys' house.

She got in and walked around, not a single noise could be heard. She placed the lion down on the breakfast bar, before turning around for a shock. "YOU!" Olivia screamed. "YOU DARE COME IN HERE WHEN I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Sam stood quiet, looking at the anger in Olivia's eyes. She then attacked Sam, hitting her in the stomache and eyes.

"GET OFF HER!" Phil yelled, as he opened the door and stepped in. He ran to the living room/kitchen and stood, unsure of what to do. He just went into Rabbit mode, standing still and scared. As he stood helpless, Dan thundered through the hallway, and pulled Sam from Olivia's grasp. Sam hadn't faught back, she didn't want to be seen as the bad guy in this, so she looked even more bruised than Dan was.

"YOU CAN LEAVE! DON'T EVER GET INVOLVED WITH ME OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN" Dan yelled, anger and hurt clear in his voice. Olivia kicked Phil in the shin, Dan rather close to his manly-hood, and Sam in the gut, before leaving the building for good. Phil was in tears, but not for the little pain he was in. Dan looked at the body that was on the ground by his feet, his eyes full of sadness and sorry. He took her in his arms and carried her to the sofa, "I'm so sorry Sam..." Phil saw the lion, and knew why she had been here. Then he grabbed his phone, knowing to call Sam's other main best friend. "PJ! You need to get here, fast!"

PJ arrived a few hours later, Sam finally talking after the event and Phil stopped worrying. "So, we a sure that there are no major injuries... Mainly from her assurance... Just bruises that run deep..." Dan explained to the grey eyed lad who walked next to him into the room. PJ instantly left Dan's side, and ran to Sam. "Oh god... Phil worried me! Are you okay?" Sam nodded, then felt PJ's lips touch her forehead. "Of course I'm okay, I have a 'brother' like you to look after me, and amazing best friends like Phil and Dan who have been taking care." She had always looked at PJ as a brother, as he had always seen her as a sister.

Dan smiled, then offered a cup of tea to PJ. PJ accepted, and walked to the kitchen area and helped Dan. "She likes you, ya know. Trusts you a hell of a lot." PJ quietly told Dan, with a smile. Dan nodded, knowing that. "I mean, really likes you." PJ muttered, stretching the word really. Then he lowered his head. Good lord! He wasn't meant to tell Daniel that!


	5. My Hero

Dan's eyes widened, was that why she had been so nice to him? Is that why she had seemed reliefed to be dumped? He had many questions about this, and he knew it was true. PJ never told a lie to him, and Sam had told PJ everything about her life. He just said nothing, stunned that they might share the same feelings towards each other.

It came to the evening, and both PJ and Sam were sleeping over. PJ lived in London, and none of the boys wanted Sam to be alone. Phil walked to his room, and got into his Super Man pajamas, while PJ took his place on one of the sofas. Sam had tried to get up, yet there was no chance of her making it to Dan's room. So Dan picked her up, and carried her to his room. He laid her down on the bed, and looked into her eyes. She met his eyes, and smiled. "My hero, knight in shining armour... My Batman." They both smirked, and he hugged her as lightly and carefully as he could. She pressed her lips to his forehead, just like she had done the previous days.

Their eyes met once again, Dan's feelings in a mess, then he leaned in but swiftly pulled away. He walked out, and speedily made his way into the living room. "I messed that up..." He muttered, dragging his hands through his hair in annoyance. "Messed what up, mate?" PJ asked, from the sofa he was lying on.

"I went to kiss Sam but ran away..." PJ's eyes widened in surprise, "And you didn't kiss her?! WHY?!" Then his phone rang. "Chris... What the hell do ya want?" PJ asked, sounding annoyed at his best mate. "Oh... Yeah, I cocked up and Dan now knows..." Dan's eyes widened, and as the call ended he looked at PJ. "Chris knows?!"

PJ nodded, "He guessed, she never answered him. He's not talking to anyone about it so..." Dan threw his hands in the air, "Who else knew before me?!" PJ shook his head, and explained how it was only him and Chris that knew. Soon they were all sleeping... Well I say all... Dan and Sam both laid awake, not knowing what the other was thinking about them. Sam confused about what Dan was thinking when he went to kiss her.

The next morning, Sam woke up to find a body next to her. She could hear the quiet snooring of the person, and she was more confused than ever. She then turned the light on and smiled sweetly. Dan was next to her, and his eye lids fluttered open. "Morning..." She said. "I had a nightmare... That I went to kiss you but you rejected me..." Dan said quietly.

"You walked away before you kissed me..." Sam said, then pulled the cover off of her top half. It also came off of Dan, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He never did wear a t-shirt to sleep. She placed a hand on his chest, it sent shivers down the both of them. And then she leaned in, but he made the move. He pressed his soft lips to hers. It was a feeling that the both of them had never experianced. Sam never had her first kiss until that moment, Dan never feeling this way when he had kissed girls before. It lasted so long, they both didn't want it to end, but of course somebody had to inturrupt.

"Sam, PJ wants to know wh-" Phil said, then noticed that Dan was there and they were both kissing softly. He backed out, and the pair bursted into laughter. "Yes, Phil?" Sam said, and he walked back in. "What do you want for breakfast, love birds?" Phil asked, a big smile on his face. It was the happiest he had ever seen his two best friends. "Toast please." Sam said. "Sam please... I mean cereal!" Dan said, and they all laughed again.


	6. Danmantha

After breakfast, Sam snuggled up to Dan on the sofa with her feet in Phil's lap. "So... Are you two... Like... A couple?" PJ asked Sam and Daniel, as he played Skyrim. The pair looked to each other, they had known each other for 5 years. Been best friends for 4 of them. She met Phil after 2 years, and instantly became best friends with him. They all made such a good trio together. They smiled sweetly, and shrugged. "I don't know..." They both said at the same time, before looking at PJ. "I'd ship them..." He muttered.

"Danmantha?" Phil asked, then the four of them beamed in agreement. It was a perfect name for an adorable relationship. Dan looked to Sam, and sighed. He didn't want to just make a decision, he wanted to do it the classic way. But without the lads watching. Sam got up and kissed Dan's cheek. "I aught to get home... Bye lads." She said before leaving, and ruffled Phil's hair.

Once she had left, Phil and PJ looked at Dan. "Ask her out on a date!" PJ suggested. "Make it romantic... Or just something you would both enjoy." Phil added. They all exchanged glances and agreed, "Starbucks!" Dan knew he would have to have confidence, so he texted Sam asking to meet tomorrow.

The next day, Sam was sat in Starbucks waiting for Dan to walk in. And as he did, an unintentional smile apeared on her face. He walked over, twirling his phone in his hands, nervous. "Heya." Sam said, getting up and hugging him. He breathed a laugh, as Sam's straight brown hair brushed against his neck. Then he looked to the ground, but looked back up as Sam took his hands. "Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice had a hint of worry. Dan nodded, "I've never met anyone who's made me like this... Shy and... Other stuff... I always feel that I need to impress you..."

Sam frowned. "You never do. Just being yourself is all that I could ever ask of you. You don't have to impress me. You did that the first time we met, and my standards were set for you." She assured him. Dan then took his hands from her grasp, wanting to just hug her and express all his feelings towards her. But he just looked to the ground for a bit before looking back at her. "Samantha... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sam's eyes widened, and she nodded. Not exactly sure what to say.

Starbucks was busy, everyone talking and drinking, but to the pair it felt like it was only them. Dan felt the happiest he had been since the kiss, and he couldn't ask anything more from Sam. He had a great time with her, and they walked back to the flat.

"Danmantha is real." Dan announced, with a grin, as he walked through the door to be greeted by Phil. Sam was hugged by Phil, and then she took hold of Dan's hand once again. "My official OTP!" Phil said, as the three of them walked to the living room. "Where is DanTeasers going to go now?" Sam asked Dan as he sat down. Dan took hold of her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "They are in a complicated relationship..." He announced, and they all chuckled. "You better not cheet on me with them!" Sam jokingly warned him. "You could have a three way relationship." Phil said, with a smirk.

Oh how Sam had forgotten that Phil wasn't all innocent. But this was it. The next chapter in her life. Danmantha and Phil. The life she had dreamed of. He dream man, dream friend and she hoped it would be like this forever...


	7. November 5th

A year and a few months later, and Sam walked into the appartment that she now shared with Dan and Phil. It was the 5th of November, and on the 1st it had been Sam's birthday. So both her and Dan were 22. Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and she was pulled back. She burst into laughter as the person lifted her onto their shoulders. "Hello beautiful!" Came a voice that sounded posh, but the person just knew how to use words. "DANIEL!" She screamed, then steadied herself on his shoulders.

He carried her to their room. Yes, they now shared the room that used to be just Dan's. Had been for at least six months now. "Happy Fireworks Day!" He said, and flopped onto the bed slightly and she fell off. They were laughing for five minutes before calming down and just relaxing on the bed. "I've organised an evening for the three of us!" He said, wrapping an arm around her.

Sam knew she should be happy about that, but there was one problem... She was scared of fireworks. It wasn't an irrational fear. She had a reason. There was a house fire, in her house, when a firework was sent flying through the living room window. And ever since, she had been scared of them. Yet due to last year, and the year before that, she knew that Dan loved fireworks, and stuck multipul ones onto each other. She had never been to a November 5th event with the boys, not with PJ, or Dan or Phil. Always came up with an excuse to get out of them.

So as Dan explained the evening ahead, she put on a fake smile. Then he left, saying he needed to set up the area. Sam walked into the living room, a frown spread across her face when she noticed Phil and his camera. Damn! He was filming his latest video! He looked in her direction, and his smile vanished. "Sam... Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She nodded, then moved out of the view of the camera.

After Phil was done, Sam went to play on Skyrim but Phil stepped in her way. "You're upset. You hardly ever play Skyrim on your own... What's wrong?" He took the controler from her hand and placed it down. Then he took her hand. "You can tell me!"

"I love the fact that Dan's sorted out our evening, it's so sweet of him... But... I have a confession..." Sam said, quietly. "I have a fear of fireworks..." Phil smiled, his knowing smile. Then hugged her slightly, "It's okay. You wont get hurt, nobody will. I promise."

* * *

It came to 9pm, and the party was in full swing on the top of the building. It wasn't just Dan, Sam and Phil. There were people from the other appartments and fans of both the boys and Sam (she had made a YouTube channel three years ago). Sam stood near the edge of the roof, looking down at the town she lived in, when she heard somebody call her name. After turning, she spotted a fan wearing one of Phil's tops who was pointing somewhere. She looked in the direction, and laughed. Dan was drunk. Hopefully today he would be the silly drunk... That doesn't go near fireworks...

Not long after she had seen Dan, Sam watched as the fireworks began. It looked amazing, with others in the background. Then as she made her way to find Dan, she felt a tug on her arm. "Sam, Sam!" Phil said urgently, turning her around. She didn't need him to explain... She saw what he was going to tell her about...

She rushed away, running to the appartment then grabbing a bag and packing up some things. She called PJ on speed-dial, and flung things into her bag. "Hello? Sam?" Tears began to fall. "Can I stay with you for a while?" She sobbed down the phone, closing over her case. She didn't even have to explain anything, and he agreed. Then she was off, without a goodbye.

Elsewhere, Phil slapped Dan across the face. "DANIEL!" He yelled, as everyone danced and watched the sky. "What?!" Dan slurred. "You were kissing another girl!" Phil shouted, annoyed and angry at his drunk best friend. "Shit..." Dan muttered, he wasn't too drunk but he was drunk enough to become the flirty drunk. "Did Sam see?" He asked Phil. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"Oh god..."


	8. Sorry

Dan woke up in the bed alone and with a headache, as Phil pulled the curtains open. "Morning, idiot." Phil muttered, then watched as his best friend bursted into tears. "I was more than an idiot, Phil... I've played with a girl's heart... A girl that I trusted and cared for, more than anything or anyone else." He sobbed, looking at the empty space beside him. Even if the bed wasn't exactly a double, it still had enough space to fit Sam as well as himself.

"Yeah, and look where that has gotten us, Dan. No idea where our best friend is, and a broken heart that she has to deal with!" Phil said, still sounding annoyed at Dan. "Maybe you'll think before you drink, next time! Make sure you don't do that again!" This just gave Dan more reason to cry, he knew he was in the wrong but now it was kicking in how it didn't just effect him.

Phil stormed out, not wanting to shout in the morning... Or at his friend. If only they knew where Sam was. He sat in the silence until he could hear Dan's crying. They both knew he had been stupid, and irresponsible. And they both hoped that Sam was okay.

* * *

A month passed, life had become worthless to Dan as Sam hadn't returned. He had sent her a video of him saying sorry, explaining that he knew he was in the wrong and that he would never do it again. He just missed the time when she would come in through the door and they would just hug until they needed to do something. And he missed the rare moments when they would kiss. The kisses shared between them were earned, and rare. Due to the fact that they didn't want to have a public relationship just yet. Both Dan and Phil were worrying that there wasn't even a relationship between the pair now.

His videos had been less energetic over the past four weeks, as had Phil's. And then came the 3rd of December. Christmas in over twenty days. Dan and Phil were filming a new episode of the Super Amazing Project, when the front door opened. A few steps could be heard, but the boys thought nothing of it. Then a hand pushed on the door to Phil's room, where they were doing Viewer Spooky Happenings. Both sets of eyes darted to the door, full of fear and confusion.

The door opened, and there stood a female with brown, shoulder-length hair and three back-packs. Her fringe over her right eye, as she looked at the two boys. The paler one stood up, mouth open. Then Phil, looked to Dan, tears forming in both of their eyes. "I'm sorry..." Dan said, in fear of crying on camera. The girl flipped her hair out of her eyes, she was in fear of crying too. Phil turned the camera off, then rushed over to the girl. "Sam..."

He hugged Samantha, before muttering how much he missed her and was worried, scared. Then he stood to one side, and watched Dan get up from the floor. It was all slowly happening, and Sam letting tears fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Samantha." Dan said, walking up to her. "I never meant to hurt you."

He put his hands out, and took hers before they got nose to nose. "I'm sorry." They both said, eyes meeting in tears.


	9. Truth Or Dare 5

Phil watched as the couple stood quietly, before Sam spoke. "I shouldn't of ever taken that seriously. You were drunk, and you just ended up being the flirty drunk..." She said, quietly. Then Dan looked to the ground, "I just feel so bad... I never meant to," Before he could finish, Sam placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. She had missed his touch, voice and kiss so much.

All her bags were on the ground, and Dan just took her in his arms as they continued to kiss sweetly. They had both missed this so much. Phil laughed, then poinyed out they needed to make the video. So Dan walked back to where he was, and grabbed his phone. The room was dark, other than the open door that Samantha had walked through. "Shut the door please, beaitiful." Dan said, then she walked out. "No! I meant join us!" Dan said, before she fully shut the door. She laughed, and walked back in before sitting between the boys.

"Look who's joined us!" Phil said, his face lit up with happiness. "Hey guys..." Sam said, awkwardly. She had hardly been in a Super Amazing Project, make that never been in one. And now she was!

It went by quickly, and it was so much fun for all of them. And soon Phil was editing while Dan began to flim his new video, Sam helping.

"Truth or Dare. 5!" They both said, into the camera. "Okay, so this one will work differently. I'll be reading out your dares and truths, and Dan will answer or do them!" Sam said, as they brought out their phones and opened twitter. "Truth! Dan, is Phan real?" Dan instantly said no, and knew he would do a sketch with Phil. "Dare, draw yourself upside-down, with the wrong hand! But for you, that's the right hand..." Then Dan smirked, "Literally!"

So she filmed him doing that then picked one tweet at random. "Dare. Kiss somebody you know..." The two of them laughed, then once they had calmed down he went through the options. "Phil, no. That would just make it look like Phan is definately real. Most people I know live in London, so they are all out of the question." Then Sam laughed at a tweet from the same person. "Preferably Sam or Phil, please." She read out, then showed it to the camera.

"Oh good god..." He muttered, then looked at her. "You're not serious are you?!" Sam asked, her eyes widened with surprise. "They didn't say how to kiss. So there wont be tounge." Dan said, with a cheeky smile. "You guys are sick!" They both said to the camera before he pecked her on the lips.

Then they wipped their lips and kept pretending to be sick. "Ewwwww! Can't believe you made him do that! God! DISGUSTING!" Sam said, then walked off. "Come back! You need to read out the rest of them!" They both laughed, and she sat back down. "Truth, can you juggle?" Dan nodded, "Of course... But that sounds more like a dare..." Sam got right up to the camera. "No! He can not! He dropped a teddy onto a glass in the kitchen, and the glass fell off of the breakfast bar and onto the floor!" She said, matter of factly. "I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Sam said, with a laugh. "Yeah, you're right... I did... But Phil can juggle!" They both nodded, and got on with the rest of the video. And they got to filming the end bit. "Dan... That's just wrong..." Sam said, sounding discusted but wanting to laugh so badly. "What?" Dan asked. "People might take off the annotations, just to watch your... Lower parts..." Dan smiled at her, "Oh yeah." Then they bursted into laughter and finally they were done.

"You picked the kissing one!" Dan said, as he was editing. "No! I picked it randomly, just as I did with the others! They weren't as good as the last ones..." Sam said, putting her arms over his neck from behind. "Still! You could of chosen something else..." Dan muttered, as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Why does it matter? We acted as if we both hated it, and it looks convincing. But anyway, people ship me with Phil just as much as they ship you and me. And it's not like we are telling them!" She pointed out, before being quiet as it was all put together.

Many hours passed, and it was done. Dan couldn't remember when, but Phil had said he was going to sleep, but Sam had stayed up. She watched as Dan uploaded it too, this was probably the quickest he had made and uploaded a video. Truth or Dare 5, with Samantha.

And they didn't even go to sleep then. They waited for comments. 'Samip shippers wont be happy.' One of the first few said. Then another to do with ships, 'Saniel is real people! I'm telling you!' Sam and Dan were laughing as quietly as they could at some of the comments. Then they saw one, 'If they were dating, I'm sure one of them would of told us already. I wouldn't care if they are, there shouldn't be drama llama if two people like each other.' It made them feel good about having fans, fans like that girl.

At 3am, they were both asleep on the floor and when they woke up it was 10 in the morning. Sam scrolled through new comments, and ones that had the most thumbs up. And one caught her eye. 'If they don't go out, why is she kissing him? I'm one of a few that have given this video a thumbs down. It's Dan's channel not her's. I'm here to watch him, not that wanna be bitch.' She crossed off of the internet tab, and walked out of their room.

She walked into the living room, and cried for a bit before Dan walked in. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, and wipped the tears off her cheek. "You okay?" Dan asked, and she nodded silently. That comment had upset her, but the ammount of people who liked it upset her more...


	10. Relationships

An hour or two passed, and Phil walked in to find Sam sat alone. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, the noticed no reply. He walked over slowly, and saw a tear falling down her face. He rushed to Dan's room, and pulled him into the living room. "Talk to her."

Phil left them, and Dan walked up to his girlfriend. "Sam... This was why I didn't want to tell anyone, or give off hints. There will be far too many people giving you hate over it. And it effects me just as much as it effects you." He said, and Sam looked up to find tears running down his cheeks. Something she had only seen a few times. "Dan... I can take it. I'm old enough to deal with this. It's hate, I get pleanty anyway. I ignore it." Then Dan took her hand. "But you didn't ignore that comment. Or the people who liked it. Did you? It's our relationship. They have no say in it. And if they hate you, then I hate them. Because for me, it's impossible not to like you."

A week later, Dan was stood by his bed. Camera rolling. "Hey. I was just talking to a friend about his relationships, and I got inspired to make a video. I'm standing up. Again." He said, then sighed. "Okay, so he was going on about how he and his girlfriend are getting engaged, and I was all 'Man, I'm so happy for you.' But then I remembered something. They have only known each other for a year. And have been dating for 6 months!" He laughed, his slightly awkward laugh. "But I'm happy for them. But it's just... When do you know that the time is right? Soon he will make it public, like tell his other friends and work mates. And it's like.. When is the right time to make it public? So I think I have the answers."

He shifted slightly on his feet and placed his hands out in front of him. "If two people like each other, more than just friends, they will ask each other out. Possibly... If they aren't socially akward. And so then they have to choose when to make it public. With normal relationships they usually tell people they want to during the first two weeks. But what happens if the relationship is a celebrity, or a YouTuber, or somebody who is in the public eye most of the time? I think they have to wait until they are settled into the relationship. Like maybe a year into it, like CharlieIsSoCoolLike did. But does it not occur that no matter what they say, there will always be people that send hate because the pair have 'wrecked their one true pairing' or that one of the couple have just 'abandoned the ship'? So this is what I propose."

He looked at his open door, and closed it before getting back to filming. "If two people say they love each other, people have to leave everything they believed in and just ship the actual couple. Because it would just be immature if somebody decided to do this."

In the actual video it then cut to him sat at his laptop. "WHAT?! HARRY HAS A GIRLFRINED?! When did this happen!? Larry forever! I DEMAND A WAR!" And the sketch was a few more seconds longer of him sending hate to people.

Then it went back to him. "So we all should be happy for the couple, and not take shipping too far. Unless it's DanTeasers... Because we know that's real..." He then pulled out a packet of malteasers and kissed them. "I love you too baby." He whispered. Then got back to it. "Well sorry, but that needed to come out of my system. Okay. Byeee."

He stopped the camera, and smiled with relief. He then knew what his video would be next week. Next week he would come clean, and speak out about his life. He would announce he has a girlfriend.


	11. Making It Public

Sam sat in the bedroom, singing Shine A Light and playing guitar along with it. She then watched as hobbit hair Daniel walked in. "Ready?" He asked, it had been a week and he was going to film the new video. Sam nodded, worried but sure that she would do this. He pressed record, and Sam stood to one side.

"Hey guys. This isn't going to be like my normal stuff... It's like a follow up video to my last. And there will be seriousness. So brace for boring video, if you watch for funniness." He took in a deep breath. "Okay. So I can trust my Danosaurs with a little secret, can't I? He paused, and laughed slightly then continued. "Anyway. This is a big decision between me and the other person. We talked with a few friends, and decided it was time to tell you. And I don't want Danosaurs causing drama on the internet, so I want you guys to respect my views. Stricly NO drama llamas." In his head, he knew that wouldn't be taken into consideration when he would tell them.

"So. Here it is. I have had a friend, a very good friend, for a long time. And a while back, we decided to be a little more than just friends. More than just good friends... Oh god. This is more... I don't know. Scary? Is that the word I'm looking for? Yeah, I'll use it anyway. This is more scary than I thought. Continuing... I like this person, one hell of a lot. And I don't want anyone to ruin this... So I'll just come out with it."

He looked to his side breifly and smiled before looking back at the camera. "I have a girlfriend! There. It's out now. No more secret being kept from you. Oh! You want to know who it is? Yeah, sorry about that... It's a girl that is on YouTube, who else! Her channel name is AweSamantha. So yeah... It's Sam. That girl that randomly pops up in Phil's videos as well as mine. Please don't hate on her. She's awesome, and lovely when you have known her for like... 6 years and 3 months. And for one year, and three months of that time, we have been a couple. I can hear every girl's heart breaking... Sorry... Or that's my stomach!" He chuckled awkwardly, then smiled. "So yeah, please be nice to her. I really do like her... Like a lot. I genuinely wouldn't mind spending my life with her..."

Phil walked in, "You just can't say love can you?" Dan turned, and sighed. "I don't want to jinx it, Phil..." He then turned back the camera. "So, yeah. She means the universe to me, and so do you guys. Like... I've never been with a girl who makes me feel this way, so please be nice to her. I can't ask anymore than that from you guys." He waved, said goodbye and began to upload it.

As it was uploading, he began to play some random notes on his keyboard. "So you finally told the internet." Phil said, walking in and sitting on the bed beside Sam. "Yeah... And on my channel I'll have to explain for my fans. Seriously... I need a proper fandom name for them." She said, and closed her eyes as Dan played sweet music on the keyboard. She hoped that making it public was the right thing to do.


	12. Kiss In The Rain

The night passed by as they had all fallen asleep on the bed. Sam with her head on Dan's stomach, and Phil with his head on Sam's legs. It was very awkward when they woke up, so Sam instantly got up and straightened her hair. Dan was second to wake up, and he went to strighten his hair in the bathroom but Sam was already there. "Morning hobit." She said, with a little smirk. "Oi! Just because my hair is messy... Okay, naturally curly," Before he could continue, Sam reminded him that her hair was also naturally curly.

"Oh yeah!" He laughed slightly, then stood in the doorway watching her. "Can I help you?" She asked, before brushing past him and walking back into their room to find Phil on twitter. "Okay... So much for no drama... 'Phil, why did you not tell us earlier? We could of found out from you, and been okay with this.' and you should see the hate Sam is getting... Oh god..." He said, as the pair walked in. Instantly Sam rushed to the computer. So many comments on how she looked fat and that she wasn't pretty and the worst death threats she could get...

She imediately grabbed her shoes and left without a single word. "Not again..." Dan muttered, then got to replying his so called 'Fans'. Then he sent out one tweet to all the haters. "You effect me just as much as you effect her. Leave her alone." He meant this, he felt so bad inside. Then he saw the good comments. The ones between the hate. "Sam and Dan forever... Dan is so lucky, Sam is a beautiful person inside and out... Stop it. They love each other a lot." The last one was a special friend sticking up for the couple. "PJ... Oh god. He's like our little hero." Dan muttered, nearly in tears due to the sweet comments and all the bad comments.

It became late, and Sam hadn't come home yet. The drama had died down, PJ, Phil and himself had told everyne to calm down and sooner or later people finally respected their views. Phil closed over the window, as Dan walked into the living room. "What's up?" He asked, as cheerful as he could be. "It's raining and I heard thunder..." Phil said, then they saw a flash of lightning. Dan grabbed a hoodie, and rushed out of the building to go and find his girlfriend.

It took an hour, or two, and the storm was soon just rain, as he found a figure with the fluffiest hair sat on a bench. The other side of town is where he found her. "Sam?" He asked, worry in his voice. She then lept off of the bench and latched onto him. "Thank you. You... I need to thank PJ and Phil." Sam said, as Dan threw his arms around her. "I take it you saw what we did for us..." She nodded, and looked into his big brown eyes. She brushed his fringe out of his face and smiled. "I should probably stop running away... Stop putting you guys through this pain..." She muttered, and Dan smirked, "You think?" Then he just smiled, and took her fringe from her face. "Samantha... You mean everything to me. I wont let anyone hurt you. I wouldn't be able to go on if you were gone." He said, and then leaned in before giving her a soft lingering kiss.

They both closed their eyes, and embraced each other. Kissing in the rain was so soppy, and so hoplessly romantic, and it just felt right for the both of them. "Would you like to meet the parents?" He asked her, as they began to walk home after the kiss of a life time. "Why?" She asked. "You're the one for me." He whispered, and kissed her cheek. They walked all the way back in silence, Dan's arm over her shoulder.


	13. Fan Mail

The next day, Sam woke up to find a letter for her on the breakfast bar. She grabbed it, and opened it as she walked to the fridge. "Dear Samantha, I think I might be your biggest fan. You saved my life, and I'm forever thankful." She read, opening the fridge door. She grabbed the milk, eyes trained on the letter. "I'm writing to say how much I love you, and your relationship with Dan is so cute. I don't understand why it caused so much drama." Sam laughed, and put the milk on the counter. "I don't either, fan."

She then took a bowl out, and continued. "I was hoping you would start live shows, on YouNow. And sing more, in videos... You have such a sweet singing voice to go with your pretty looks." Sam smirked, and brought out the cereal box. "They are right." Phil muttered, sleepily, as he walked into the room. Sam shook her head, then continued as she poured the cereal into the bowl. "Maybe you three could make a channel where you post cover songs? Anyway... You are just brilliant. Don't let anyone bring you down. Oh, and enjoy the pictures I've drawn. Lot's of love from Georgia."

Sam's smile was big, as she put down the paper and finished making her breakfast. Then she carried the letter and pages that came with it over to the sofas, as well as her bowl of Country Crisp. She looked at a few, that were for Dan and Phil. Then the ones for her. There was one that had a collage of phrases and pictures related to her and her videos, then there was a drawing of her. It was a cute cartoon that had a speech bubble.

The speech bubble said 'This is not my natural hair', and it made sense since it was her with straightened hair. Then, she found one that was amazing. The top half of the landscape page had brilliant drawings of Phil, Herself and Dan. It was really good real life drawing. And then under it had 'The Trio's Patronuses'. Phil's was a Lion, obviously. Dan's a Llama. Then she looked between them and found hers. A Zebra. It was one of those things that Dan didn't want to become a thing, but it became a thing. Then Sam took it off his weight, and made it her thing. As well as dogs.

But she was mainly known for Zebras. And that was her Patronus in the picture. It was amazing, and she instantly got up and found her white-tak. She stuck it up on the wall behind Dan's bed, and smiled. Perfect. It was just an amazing feeling to know she had saved a life, as she ate her breakfast. That she had changed a life around, which was something that PJ, Phil and Dan had done for her in the past. The letter had made her YouTube experiance feel complete. She now would consider herself a part of the community.

"Morning!" Dan cheerfully said, as he made his breakfast. "Morning Daniel." Both Sam and Phil muttered before going back to eating. Then Sam smiled, she was meant to upload a video today. She put down her bowl, and ran to her room, ready to make it!

She grabbed the camera, and got changed into blue joggers and her Ramones top. Then set it up so that the camera was focused on the bed where she then sat crossed legged. Her video went as follows.

"Hey guys. Now you might of seen a friend's video latey, where they talk about their relationship with a girl that shares the same name as me. Well yes. That is true. Daniel Howell is in a relationship with me. And I know what you might be like-" It then cuts to her in the living room with her hair up and hipster glasses on, with an Irish accent, "But why would you tell the world if it's going well secretly?"

Back to her room, "Or-" Then it was back to hipster, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" It went back to her for the final time. "Well... We weren't sure about tell the internet because I already got hate when I was on any video of his. Only a little bit, but you know. Phan's can get really protective over their god. And so then we held onto it until we figgured we'd be okay in the public eye. And now it's out, and I'm just living my life the way I want to. All I want from you guys is for you to be happy for me. I love you all, and I want to support you lot more than you support me. To be honest, I'm surprised you even put up with me. But you know..." She laughed awkwaredly, then pulled out a letter. "I got a letter today! It was from a girl called Georgia, and she wrote to say that she loves me and the boys. And as you know, I live in the same house, so I told them and they were happy. And she drew drawings! One was just so super awesome though. Like, I have to show you this."

She zoomed the camera in on the drawing, and smiled as she spoke. "Philip, and his patronus. A lion. Myself with a zebra. And a patronus Llama that belongs to Daniel. I mean, how awesome do they look?! Pretty cool, I think." She then put it back, and sat on the bed once more. "She also pointed out a few things that I'm thinking about. A channel where Phil, Dan and I can just mess about and put up covers and possibly reenactments of TV shows or stuff..? And one that I have definately taken up, LIVE SHOWS!" She smiled, and the classic Dan and Phil explosion went off. "Yes! I will be on YouNow every... What day is this..? Okay. I'll be on later, but after this week it'll be every Monday. So it can then be Phil, PJ, Me then Dan. And I'm not going to put a specific day for videos because I doubt I'll be able to stick to that."

She then moved closer to the camera. "So join me today, if you're watching it on the day of release, at 7pm on YouNow! But getting back to the subject of the letter, there was one bit that made me feel really happy. She said that I had saved her life. I mean, I don't intentionally do that. I don't talk about those sort of things all the time. But due to my life events, I might make a video like that next week. I just hope you all know I love you, and you mean something. Even if you weren't watching me, you'd still be a value to the world." She kissed the camera lense, then waved goodbye before the video ended.


	14. Live Show

"So yeah, that is the story of how I met Phil." Sam laughed to her audience on YouNow. They had asked her many questions, most about her life and interests, and the last one was asking her how she met Phil. She then shifted her laptop, so that she could sit crossed legged. "You can tell I made the video today, I'm so lazy that I wont even change for a live show!" She smirked, then laughed. "I just read a comment that said, 'How could you? This is a very formal event.' I'm sorry person who said that... I'm not very formal when it comes to this... Okay.. And now I have people proposing to me. Guys... I'm flattered, but I can't marry you all."

An hour later, and it had been an hour and fifteen minutes since she had began her first live show. It had gone great, the Drawing Game with Phil and herself, answering and asking questions, a prank call to PJ and her giving shout outs. Then out of nowhere somebody jumped onto the bed and leaned over her shoulder, she could feel the breathing on her neck as her hair was tied up. "Heya Dan!" She said, with a huge smile then felt a small kiss planted on her ear. "Hello to everyone in the chat!" Dan said, with a smile. In the chat, people were talking about how much Sam's face lit up when Dan arrived, how it was cute and how they made a cute couple.

Then a red heart went onto the screen, and Dan looked to the person. "PJ, god. You monster. You keep on asking people to marry you! You're already married to me and Phil!" He said, then chuckled. Sam smiled, "Mr Liguori, I'd love to marry my best friend.. But I'm taken at the moment. I'm so sorry!" They both giggled, and then Dan spotted something. "Okay, Ollie asks what feature we love about each other." He said, then looked at Samantha as if to say you first.

"Okay, I can't pick one thing... Top five?" She asked, and everyone said yes. She looked into his eyes, telling it to him more than the fans. "I love his chocolate brown eyes, his hair but when it's curly I love it most. His smile, and dimples that are just so adorable. And his personality." She got lost in his eyes as he began, "I adore her single dimple that is on her left cheek, her imperfectly perfect teeth, her crystle blue eyes, her lips and her amazing personality!" There was no struggle to think of anything, for the both of them. They went to kiss, but remembered they were on a live show.

Sam laughed awkwardly, "So now you know a bit about our relationship. Well... I think it's about time I leave, and let everyone else broadcast... Be back next Monday. Bye Jessica, bye Georgia, bye Kelly and Samuel!" Then Dan said goodbyes, "Bye Lucy, bye John, bye Harry and Daniella." They waved until it ended and then they kissed each other quickly. "You actually like my single dimple? I think it's weird and ugly.." Sam asked her boy.

"Of course! It just makes you all the more special." He assured her, before getting up from the bed and putting her laptop away for her. "But I'm not special. I'm just average ugly." She muttered, and got up. Dan instantly looked at her, and pouted. Then wagged his finger at her. "Oh no you're not. You are so lovely, beautiful and astonishing to look at. You are sweet on the inside and on the outside." He said, matter-of-factly, before grabbing her around the waist and just tickling her. "STOP!" She screamed, in fits of laughter before squirming about as he continued. Dan also was in fits of laughter, and after ten minutes she had managed to get her own back.

Soon, it was war. She ran out of the room, and it became a chase. Dan speedily made his way to her and it was just like Phil had to look after two little kids.


	15. BBC Centre

"DAN!" Phil shouted, it was pretty much all Sam had heard that morning. Dan was off prankng Phil for yet another of his videos, and Sam was just writing songs while she could. Her day wasn't planned out, so she had woken up and said she would write songs or just relax with her guitar.

She heard Dan laughing, and then ten minutes later she heard Phil yelling at Dan again. Bless him, she thought. Phil didn't have to put up with it, but he did. Then she heard Phil laugh slightly, and she walked out after she put her guitar down. "You okay?" She asked the boys, then watched as Dan's bottom lip bled. "Oh god..." She said, then watched how Phil began to look weak. "Phil, look away you idiot!" Sam said, then pushed him into the hallway before going back in to see Dan. "I taste blood..." He said, then licked his lip. "Damn... I cut it!" He moaned, then Sam giggled. "What?" Dan asked.

"A prank back-fired." She said, giggling still. Dan pouted, and she walked up to him then took his hands in hers. Then she gently kissed his bottom lip, and then his forehead. "What was that for..?" Dan asked slowly, a small smile on his face. "I was kissing you're injury, to make it better... But all I did was get blood on my lips..." She explained, and smirked. "You look good with red lips." Dan then said, before licking his lip again. "So do you." She said in return, not liking that he kinda said she'd look good with lip-stick.

Sam just never wore make-up. The only girly thing she would do to herself is paint her nails. And even then they would be either blue or black.

Just as Dan was going to kiss Sam again, the phone went off. "I've got it!" Phil called, then Dan exchanged a look with Sam and he kissed her. This one was actually a bit more passionate than others, and they were embracing each other as Phil walked in. "Sam... Hold on PJ. Samantha and Daniel have decided to snog each others faces off." Sam and Dan laughed, "No we haven't!" Then Sam grabbed the phone.

"I've been asked to bring a female friend with me to an event at the BBC centre, and I chose you! Well... I asked the person if I could bring Chris, because he'd just stalk everyone and it'd be pretty funny. But they said no, that they'd prefer if I brought a female because the group is actually 5 boys at the moment. And one is me, so yeah..." PJ said down the phone, and Sam's face lit up. "Yes! I will go! I'm not passing off a trip to the BBC!" She excitedly told PJ. The call ended a bit later, and she grabbed her jacket. "See you later guys." She said, kissing them both on the cheek as she left. Then she walked back in, "Would help if I had a bag of things..." She muttered, then went into her room and picked up one of her back-packs, and packed clothing. Dan chuckled when she picked up his bear t-shirt, and he nodded in approval of her taking it with her. "Dan, don't annoy Phil too much, and don't cut your lip anymore than you have done. I'll be back in a week." She announced, before ruffling the boys' hair and running out.

On the way to the airport, Sam texted Dan telling him to keep safe and that she adores him and told Phil to order more food from tesco. Then she got there to find PJ and a group of boys. About 3 boys, and one other girl. She muttered a thank you, to nobody in particular, and then ran over to them. "Two hellicopters are coming to get us, isn't this epic?!" PJ said, his camera in his hand. He then turned and spotted Sam jogging up to him. "Hellicopter, did you say?" She asked, extremely excited. "Yeah! And turns out, they were going to invite you anyway, AweSam!" PJ said, with a big smile. "That's brilliant, KickThePJ!" She replied with a huge smile. "To the BBC!" They both said, and she pulled out her camera as he put his away.

"W-what? I just put mine away..." He said, as she set hers up. "I know, but not all of my fans watch your videos, Peej. They might if we actually do a colaboration video..." She then had a great idea for a video, one of her and PJ singing and playing a song she had only just managed to write before getting his call. They were all called up, and asked to show their ID before getting into two big helicopters. PJ, Sam and the organiser sat in one, while the other group were in the second.

"Hey guys! I'm in an actual helicopter! We are on the way to London, and... Wait... PJ lives in London..." She turned the camera to the orginiser, "Why did we all meet at my airport, if PJ already lives in London?" The male answered, "Because a pair of the other people live near you, so we thought it would be nice to get you all together and make a grand entrance." He sounded really posh, and Sam had to resist the temptation to laugh. She then turned it back to herself, "We are going to the BBC Centre! This is going to be great fun! Phil and Dan weren't invited, because we are more special than them." PJ leaned into her, so he could be in the shot, "Too right! We might meet famous people!" The two of them silent screamed, looking like total idiots to the posh orginiser.

"It's a week away from home, so I'll vlog and turn them into little videos for you guys. And I'll have to get a gift for the boys, and maybe one thing that I could do a competition for..?" She said, just before they began to take off. The two of them waved to the camera and then she closed it for the flight, until they could see the Centre. Both of them grabbed their cameras and filmed the view, before they began to touch down on the top of it. The other group making their way down just after them. PJ walked over with his camera on, "How was the flight?" He asked the four others.

"Brilliant." Said the tallest, and probably oldest, male. He had dark green eyes and platinum blonde hair, stood next to him was a girl that was the complete oposite. She had dark black hair and light blue eyes, possibly in her mid 20s, she reminded Sam of Phil. But that changed when she heard her speaking. "Ey, it was great!" She sounded like she came from Newcastle. "So. Introduce yourselves with your name and a fact about you." PJ said. "I'm Kathy, known as KathyTheKitty on YouTube. Errm... I'm from Newcastle." The woman said.

"I'm Josh, JokerJosh on YouTube. I like... Watching YouTube." A younger male said, he was probably 23... Maybe older. Ginger hair, green eyes and freckles. The older man then spoke, "Gregory, I'm JustGreg on YouTube. And I eat brussle sprouts." Sam smirked, then the last young bloke spoke, "Russell, TopTalker on YouTube. And I enjoy making videos." Then PJ turned the camera on Sam. "I'm Samantha, AweSam on YouTube. And I am... In a relationship. W ith my computer!" They all chuckled, and then followed posh guy down the stairs and into an elevator. Once they stepped out they were in the Entrance of the Centre. "Look! We are actually at the BBC!" PJ said to his camera, and Sam prepared to film most of the days ahead.

All cameras went away, and they were led to a room where they sat for half an hour. "Okay... What do you think we are waiting for?" Josh asked, with his flip camera in his hand. "I think they are going to feed us." Russell said. Kathy shook her head, "Nah. They are going to get our badges." Everyone nodded, that being the most reasonable answer they could come up with. "Okay, here are your VIP passes." Posh guy said, walking back into the room. He handed them out, and Sam looked at hers. It said 'AweSam, Samantha Mc.' and she put it over her head and on her neck. Then she took a picture on her phone with her and PJ holding their passes. She tweeted it, 'Look at us! VIPs!'

And then in walked somebody that was one of her idols. "Hello guys." Said the man with the floppy hair and thin structure. "MATT SMITH!" The group yelled with a smile, and Sam was glad she was filming. "Oh god..." Sam muttered to PJ, "Please make sure I don't mess up or make a fool of myself." He nodded, and asked for the same. Then as he said hello to the others, Sam took off her jacket and gave her camera to PJ. "Hello Mr Smith..." She said nervously as Matt walked over. "Hello Samantha. Or can I call you Sam?" He said, as if he knew her name without looking at the pass. "Please, call me Sam. I can't believe I'm meeting you... My friends will be so jelous..." She said, feeling as if she was going to start blabbering on. "It's lovely to meet you, I watch your videos when I have the time to. You, CharlieIsSoCoolLike and Nerimon." He said, with a smile, as he pulled his hand through his fringe. "And call me Matt."

Sam exchanged a look with PJ, telling him that she wanted to fangirl right there. But she kept her cool. "No way! That's... Woah..." She said, and he shook hands with her. "And this is..?" Pj smiled, "I'm PJ Liguori. KickThePJ on YouTube." They shook hands, and then he led the group out of the room and through the building. Pointing out certain rooms where people would work on the shows, and then they arrived at the TARDIS set. Sam instantly ran up to the doors and burst through to find the console. Her smile was wide as the others followed in amazement. "This is amazing!" Everyone said at the same time, then somebody came around the corner. "Hello there."

Sam and PJ gasped, as that couldn't be happening. David Tennant had came out from behind the other side of the console, and now there was two Doctors in the TARDIS. "Hello, Mr Tennant." PJ said, with a big grin. "I watch your videos, PJ. And Chris, Dan, Phil, Charlie and Nerimon." David said, and then Matt shook hands with the older doctor. It was something that they never thought would happen. David then walked over and began talking to the group.

* * *

The next day, after being taught the ropes (Leavers as well as buttons) of the TARDIS, they explained one reason why the group were here. "So, we have a episode that we will be filming from Wednesday until Sunday, that includes myself and Matt both as the Doctor." David said, his thick Scottish accent odd to hear, as they had only really heard him as the Doctor. "And out of this, one of you will become our companion for the episode. The others will just be extras. Or have a chance to be in Eastenders!" Everyone was really excited. And then Sam suddenly felt guilty. She had this chance laid out in front of her... But Dan and Phil would just have to sit back and watch.

She'd always dreamt of being a companion. But she knew others that would rather it be them.

She shook it off, and ignored the companion bit, then began to focus on the extra role. As PJ or one of the boys would probably get it. "Could I be rude, and say that I'd rather a role on Eastenders?" Kathy asked, and the boys nodded. "It's fine with us! One less person to make a decision about." Then her partner (Greg) asked the same. They were then taken away, and the companion training began.


	16. I'm The Companion!

The first day was about exploring the character that Steven Moffat had created for them. PJ had to become 'Harry James', and Sam had to become 'Katherine Smith'. Harry was a 19 year old Londoner who worked in a resturant as a waiter, he had 2 siblings (two sisters) and his mum, he was sporty yet shy. Katherine was an Irish 20 year old, who doesn't have a job, she lived on her own and her parents had died, she was very quiet but a big kid at heart and loves exploring and imagining things, and loves art and writng.

They all did really well, spending almost all of the day in character. Then the next day they were given a small script to work with, and were told to go into the tardis one by one. PJ was up first working with David, their script was a crashing scene. Then it was the other two, before Sam. She had to work with both Doctors, putting quite a bit of pressure on knowing when it was her que. But she did very well in the scene of an argument, that started out as a confused discussion.

* * *

It came to Wednesday, and the scripts were given out to everyone the night before. But the companion didn't know it was them until the day. They all walked in a line towards the writers, Matt and David. "We have decided, for one episode only, that the companion is..." There were cameras trained on the group, so they knew that this would be on Confidential. Then Matt and David said together, "Samantha." Sam gasped, then felt PJ's arms wrap around her lifting her up off the ground. "Oh my g-" She just went into a giggle fit and wished that Dan was there to kiss her and hug her. "Thank you, oh my... Thank you so much!" She said when PJ lowered her and she went to hug the crew. David and Matt gave her a joint hug, then she looked at Moffat as if to ask for permission. He nodded, and she hugged him. Then Mark Gatiss.

The next thing she did was recieve her script from Steven and then ask for a little bit of time. They gave her ten minutes before she was to start learning her script. "Phil. Get Dan on his laptop, and I want you to be there too." She excitedly said down the phone. He didn't get to say a word before she ended the call and ran over to PJ who had set up his laptop for Sam to Skype Dan. He came online, and PJ pressed call just as she reached him. "Hello? Can you see me?" Dan asked, and he popped up on the screen. "Yes! And Phil. Hey guys!" She said, a huge grin on her face. No words could discribe how she was feeling about this. "What is it?" Dan asked, with a smile on his face. He wasn't sure what to think of his girlfriend's excitement. Then Phil remembered, "It's about the Doctor Who part thingy!" PJ and Sam laughed, and nodded. "I'm the Doctor's companion!" She screamed, with the biggest smile. "I am Katherine Smith!" She said, and they all jumped up and down laughing and trying to take this all in.

"Sam! Holy poo! I'm so proud of you!" Dan said, his eyes full of joy but mixed with sadness. "What's wrong..?" PJ asked. "I just... I want to be there with her. Hold her in my arms and just kiss her to death! I'm too proud to be stuck in Manchester!" Dan complained, and they all awed. Then Sam was called away, but PJ grinned. "I have an idea, but we tell absolutely nobody." He said, in a hushed tone and they began to talk about it.


	17. Filming

The next day was second day of filming. "So... There's two of you." Sam (Or should I say Kat) asked in an Irish accent, she was doing well to keep it up and it wasn't too thick. "Yes. Well, one of us but at two different points in time." David (The 10th Doctor) explained. "So, yes. Two of us." Matt (11th) put into short. "And there is one of you."

"I wouldn't of guessed, but why is their two of you? Something gone wrong in time, by any chance?" She asked, and the two exchanged looks. This was the part of the script they had practiced on the second day of 'training'. They all got it perfectly, in one take. "So there, I think you'll find that a Human just beat two timelords in a debate about time." She said, and stormed off to the entrance of the TARDIS. The boys exchanged a look again, then 11's eyes went to the screen. "Katherine!" He yelled, and 10 ran after her. She had already stepped out, and then the director yelled cut. "Green screen time!" Sam said, excitedly. And she went to get her harness fitted, and the boys went to the green screen room.

"Is that good? Tightly fitted?" A lad asked, from behind her and then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her kneck. "Wha- DAN!" She screamed, and turned to find Daniel Howell. "DAN!" She squeeled and flung her arms around him, they began to kiss passionately as PJ walked over with Phil. "PHIL!" She then said after they pulled out of the kiss, and she flung her arms over her other best friend. They all looked at her and smiled. "Leather jacket, blue t-shirt, black jeans and blue converse high-tops... Still the same old Sam!" Phil said, and they all chuckled. Then the actual health and saftey man came over, and made sure Sam's harness was okay. "Good luck, Sammie. I'm so proud of you." Dan said, after Steven called Sam onto the set. They shared a short kiss, and she ran off to get fitted onto the wires.

"In this scene, Kat has fallen out of the TARDIS in mid space. There is a beam holding her up, and the TARDIS is in it too. Ten is on the floor of the TARDIS with his arm out trying to grab her hand, and Eleven is trying to figure out who is holding them. Okay! To positions!" The director said, and Sam was ready to be pulled out of the TARDIS that was on a platform so that the shot could be filmed properly. She stood there and then walked out, and let out a scream, before being lifted up a bit. "KAT! Are you okay?!" David yelled, his hair blowing in the light wind that there was. "I just fell out of a space ship, and now I'n some how floating in space! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She yelled, and wriggled about. "Don't move, that's the worst thing to do!" Matt shouted, and went back to muttering thoughts.

"And that's the worst advice!" Sam yelled in return, and kept squirming. "He's right you know." A voice came out of nowhere, "Just stay still and I'll bring you in." She didn't stay still but the harness then took her down speedily. "DOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" She screamed. "Which one?" Eleven asked. "Both of us! Is this what I'm like in my next regeneration!?" Ten said, before getting up and closing the door.

* * *

It was the last day of filming, and the only bit of filming that Dan and Phil had seen was the harness green screen bit. It was down to the last two hours and they had to film the last scene or two. Sam stood in the TARDIS set, and Matt was opposite her. "I want you to do something. I need you to make my younger self forget this." He said quietly. "He can't remember this, because I certainly didn't. He has this adventure to have when he's this age. But he can't go into it, remembering what has happened. It's all," Before he could finish she did. "Timey Whimey buissness. I get it... But, how?" Matt then passed her a lip gloss. "Put this on, it's got a short term memory eraser. He will forget the past two days." She looked at him confused, then he quickly explained. "Got it from River... She shouldn't go around with things like that in her pockets..." Sam shook her head, her character not knowing who River is. She swiftly put it on, and walked around to the other side.

"So... This is the last time I'll see you, this way." She muttered, and David nodded. "Yeah... Goodbye Kat." He said, and they shared a quick kiss. After it, they both wanted to laugh, but they left it and were professional. "Step away from my youngerself, Kat." Matt said, and she did so. "Bye." The two boys said, and David was waving. "CUT! Next scene quickly!"

Sam wiped her mouth with her hand then she wiped it onto her black jeans. "You wont remember me..." She said sadly, as she walked over to Matt. "I will, I will always remember you. Well, when my youngerself reaches this age. The brilliant Irish girl that saved the world." She laughed slightly, "I think yours is better. Mad Man with a Blue Box." Matt fiddled with the controls, and on the actual show it would cut to David back in his TARDIS.

"So... Will I be allowed to remember this?" Sam asked, and began to walk out. Matt nodded, then watched as she stepped out. He walked to the door and leaned against the frame. "What will you now do, lonely mad man? Travel on your own?" She asked, turning to see him. "And will I see you again?"

"I'll do whatever my future brings me... And I don't know." He said sadly. "I travel and pick up people as I go. Then they leave, decided that enough is enough. Or they die, due to my actions... If I see you again, run. Don't let me hurt you." She walked up to him in the street. "Doctor, I wont run from you. I'll run with you. I have no one, and neither do you. Lonely together." She said, and stroked his cheek. She looked at his lips and then his eyes. "I'm here whenever you need me. Because I know what it's like to be alone for so long." She then kissed him lightly and they closed their eyes. After five seconds she pulled away, and walked off to her lonely house. "Goodbye Doctor. Remember me." She said, before walking in. "Goodbye Katherine. I will." He said sadly, and walked back into the TARDIS. The last shot was of it leaving. "AND CUT!" The Director yelled out and Sam ran out of the house, both Doctors ran into the street and the whole team cheered and congratulated everyone.

"SAM! THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" PJ yelled walking out and lifting his best friend into a hug. "Oh my god! You kissed two out of three doctors!" He pointed out, and Sam laughed nodding. "I know!" Then a tought hit her. "What will Dan think of me kissing David and Matt..?"


	18. Premier

Once she got home, and life was back to normal, she chose to be just like Matt would have to be. Not tell a soul about what happened on set, not even tell her subscribers about it until it was officially announced. It was probably the hardest secret she had to keep, especially when she kept dreading what Dan would say about the kisses...

She was asleep one night (about two months later) and heard a thump on the floor, she turned and Dan wasn't in the bed beside her. She looked over the edge and found him laying on the floor, so she gently got onto the floor next to him. His breathing was heavy and his eyes flashed open quickly. "Shhhh, calm down. I'm here." Sam said quietly, to make sure that Phil didn't wake up. "Thank god... I had a night mare and..." He didn't have to say anymore, his scared look showed her that he had a nightmare about either A- something supernatural or B- losing her or phil. She placed a hand on his bare chest where his heart is, and kissed his cheek. "I'm here. Nothing will get to us, I promise."

So he then curled up, putting his head under her chin, and she wrapped her arms around him. Soon they were asleep, on the floor with no duvet or blanket over them. Then when they woke up they found Phil looking at them. "Oh god... Of all nights when I choose to wear just underwear..." Dan muttered, and Sam looked down his chest. "I think it's a good look. I never see it out of the covers." She said with a wink, before getting up and looking at Phil. "I've gotten a message from Mr Moffat, saying to get you ready for tonight. It's the premier of your episode! And you're going to be interviewed!" He explained, and they all exchanged excited looks. "You two are coming!" She said instantly. "That's why he sent me the message!" Phil said, with a huge smile before he ran off to his room. "Dan, can I borrow a blazer?!" Was the next thing the couple heard.

After Phil and Dan had found their ties again (Phil's being the thick black one, and Dan's being the thin), they straightened their hair and got into their white shirts and black skinny jeans. It was a Tuesday so Dan was expected to do a YouNow, so he set it up to do an early one at 6pm before they had to leave at 7. "Woah, I'm dressed smartly. Wut?!" Dan started his YouNow as Sam got ready. Phil had found Dan's sister, and she managed to find a dress for Sam to wear. Sam had her hair straightened, yet again, and the black dress with lace sleeves looked awesome on her.

Phil walked out, and sat next to Dan on the sofa. "Look at us, all smart and ready to go out!" Dan said, and Phil read the chat. "Are we going on a double date, somebody asked. The answer, no." He said. Dan then saw a comment, "Where are you going? Well, do you remember Sam leaving us for a week to go to the BBC? She met Matt Smith, lucky, and she got three tickets to see the screening of the new episode!" Everyone was then complaining about how they wish they were going.

Behind them, in walked in Sam, but they didn't notice because they were busy sorting each other's ties. Sam coughed, and they looked at her. Dan and Phil's eyes wide at how amazingly good looking she was in a dress. "Damn... You look... Gorgeous." Dan said, and got up off of the sofa and walked over to her. He looked her up and down, and couldn't pcik a fault out at all. His eyes welled up, and he wanted to cry at the beautiful sight. What scared him was the though of what he'd be like if he ever found himself watching her walk down the aisle.

He took her hands in his, and got closer to her. "You look like one in a million." He said. "You are one in a million." Sam replied, with a sweet smile. Phil whispered something about Danmantha being his OTP, before reading a comment. "I hope Dan's belt works tonight." He said, and Sam burst out laughing. "Of course, if it doesn't he'll be thrown out. And be embarrassed in front of everyone on the Doctor Who team!" She said, and waved to the camera. Dan announced how they needed to leave, and said goodbye to everyone.

Phil grabbed his camera, and the clutch that Dan's sister had dropped off and they all put their phone's in there. Sam carried it, but she wasn't all girly. No make-up, and her black converse high tops had to be on. Phil then filmed the journey and the getting onto the carpet. "Okay, just before we enter the world of celebrities. Sam is the companion in this episode." He said, just as they were getting out. "Way to drop a bomb, Phil." Dan smirked, then got out before Sam did. Then Sam got out and she could hear screams for her, it was mental!

She got half-way down the carpet and was joined by Matt, who Phil and Dan fangirled over right in front of him. "You have your own interview with TV Buzz, just before we go in." He explained to Sam, and she was so excited. They had a few pictures together, and then they walked down. Then they all got to the end of the carpet, and the cast were gathered together for a picture. Dan and Phil moved to one side, where they found Chris Kendall, so PJ was there. The crew then had their picture with the three main members of the cast. David, Sam and Matt. It was so weird to see the two doctors together.

They all walked in, and Sam said her goodbyes before she was taken away. "Are you okay with us doing this now, before we see it?" The innterviewer asked. She was called Jessica Hewitt. Sam nodded, and they went into a room.

Near the end of it, the last questions were based on her personal life. "So, as a YouTuber, do you have time for a man in your life?" Jess asked, with a huge smile on her face. It was like she knew all about Sam, but needed to ask the questions that her employer wanted her to. "I don't really, but it helps that I live with two... I'm not going to call them men. Boys that are on YouTube too. One of them is the boy in my life."

"What's his name? And how did you know him?"

Sam smiled, this could be a life story really... "Well... He's called Dan, DanIsNotOnFire. And I've known him for six years, and four months. We've been together for a year and four months of that time. I knew him..." She then heard cheering and they girls exchanged looks. "No. That's a story for another day. I think it's about to start!" Sam said, before saying goodbye to Jessica and racing off to the stage where everyone else was.


	19. Screening

"So, for this episode there were four new people on the crew that come from a video background. They come from the land of YouTube, and there was a period of days where we trained them in the ways of being a companion." Steven Moffat said. Sam was on the very end of the stage, close enough to fall off, but she could see Phil filming and an easy smile fell onto her face. "Over all, it was three boys and one girl. They all did brilliantly, but one person stood out and we chose them for this episode. Josh, Russell and PJ were extras and did the job brilliantly. But the young woman was just amazing." Mark Gatiss said, with a big smile. Then Matt ran over and took hold of her wrist and dragged her into center stage with him, David, Mark and Steven. The audience clapped, and cheered for her and it just felt amazing. "Go on, say something." David whispered to Sam, allowing her to be the one that said smething about the episode and filming.

"Erm... Well, hello. Welcome to the premier of Ten and Eleven. I'm Samantha, and I'm from the land of no life..." That got a few chuckles. "I play a young lady called Katherine Smith, who comes across the Doctor after a crash. I don't want to give too much away, but she is definately a character that reminds the Doctor of all his companions. Strong minded and phisically strong, after a past where she lost her family." She explained a bit about the character then moved onto filming. "Filming with this team was a dream cme true, and they were so nice! The script was well written, and it was like a big family had taken me in. If I ever get a chance to work on the BBC again, I'd instantly ask if Matt, David, Mark or Steven were working on it. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this as much as we did making it. And... Yeah.."

Everyone nodded, and Moffat explained how he couldn't of put it better himself. Then they all walked off, and the screen lit up. Sam rushed to be between Dan and Phil to watch it. She appeared on the screen and felt a kiss planted on her cheek from Dan. Then they held hands, placing them down on her leg as they were sat together.

The episode was brilliantly put together, and the audience was louder than when they had all walked onto the stage and the event went brilliantly. Then Sam and the boys got home late, about eleven-thirty, and she could have their honest opinions. Phil instantly picked her up and carried her on his back through to the kitchen/living room. He put her down on the breakfast bar, and a huge smile was on his face. "YOU WERE BRILLIANT!" He yelled, excited for it to be shown on TV. "How the hell did you keep up that Irish accent?!"

Sam laughed, and explained the training, but then spotted Dan on the sofa she sighed and then watched as the boys went off to bed. Was he upset, about two petty kisses?


	20. Balcony Talk

Sam stood in the light of the full moon on the blacony, alone and cold as well as barefoot, thinking about life. How she would change things so her dad would still be around, and that she would of prevented anything that she had done to hurt people. She saw a silhouette on the floor, and heard the person take their blazer off. "Dan?" Sam asked, and just heard a mumble in reply as he placed it over her shoulders. He stood next to her, and she put it on properly as they both looked out over the town.

"Sorry I didn't tell you ab-" Before she could finish, Dan had sighed and shook his head. "It's okay. Only acting. I guess I'm just jealous... Of them and you." He said quietly, and they both smirked. "Sam... Seeing you in a dress, it took me to thoughts of our futre, for some strange reason. I just, I'd hate to loose you." He muttered, and Sam placed her hand over his on the rail. "If I ever walk down the aisle, I wont want it to be with anyone other than Phil taking me down to marry you." She said, not making eye contact with him. But she just didn't want to see what he thought of that, but she felt him turn his hand around from under hers to lock fingers with her.

"Really?" He asked, and she nodded looking down on their hands. "Phil would take place of my dad, unless he'd be best man... Then I'd ask PJ..." She said, as if she had planned it all out. Which she had done, in her dreams and stories that she had written. "Because I would be starting my life with you, but I don't want them left behind." Dan smiled sweetly, and wished that they would last long enough. "I'd love for this to all happen." He whispered. "Maybe it will... We just have to live our lives, and wait." She whsipered in reply. They shared a glance, and Dan took his hand away from hers.

He then put an arm on her back and lifted her legs up with his other arm. "What are you doing?!" She giggled, before wrapping her arms around his neck. They quietly made their way through to the living room and he realesed his arms from her. She fell to the sofa, after letting go, and she took off the blazer as he took off the tie. He then took off his shirt, and Sam bit her lip. Dan wasn't muscly, but he wasn't 'unfit'. He was Samantha's idea of perfect, or closest you could get to perfect. He put the shirt on the table, and ran into his room and picked up a black t-shirt that was slightly big on him before passing it to Sam.

"Go on, if we are going to sleep, you don't want to sleep in a dress." He said, and she swiftly got out of the dress and into the shirt as he closed the balcony door. "Good night, princess." He whsipered, before kissing her head slipping in behind her to hold her from behind. This was by far the best relationship he had ever had, and he wasn't going to let her go easily. Finally this felt right, a girl that he adored and she adored him equally.


	21. Christmas 3 Years Later

"Are you filming?" A 25 year old Samantha asked from behind the shower screen, Dan and Phil filming for yet another Christmas hour of video and radio funess! They had choosen to play truth or dare, and Sam was involved this time. "Okay. There is a bit of water in that balloon, and you just have to blow it up until it bursts!" Dan said, with an evil smile. "That's evil." Phil pointed out from behind the camera. Dan stepped next to him as she began to fill the balloon with air.

After a minute, it burst and she screamed the higest scream she had ever screamed. She brought her hands up to her ears and she burst into a laugh, but tears came out of her eyes. Dan instantly walked around from behind the camera and pulled her into a tight hug. "You okay?" He asked, laughing but feeling bad. She nodded, and kissed his nose before wiping her tears. Phil sighed, "Told you it's evil, Dan!" Sam laughed, and waved to the camera. "I'm done, balloon with water bursting on me... That's enough." She walked out and Dan went after her, but stopped at the door. "Okay, she's gone. Ah god..." He looked down to the bottom of his 'drop dead Curious' shirt to find it damp. "She got me wet!" He moaned, then his eyes widened at the camera. "Oh god." He laughed, and Phil was also laughing.

Sam changed into her 'drop dead Worn out' top, before helping film the rest of the show. It went well, but she was ordered to leave them alone for the editing process. Christmas was only two days away, and under the tree was full with presents but none from her. They boys remained confused about this, but she had an idea for the big day.

"Night Phil." Sam said, giving him a hug before he walked into his room. "Night sister." Phil said, without thinking, and he ruffled Dan's hair before going to sleep. Dan looked to Sam, and pulled her down onto the sofa and tickled her. "Dan! Stop!" She giggled, before slapping him lightly and tickling him. "Sam! Sammie! Stop it!" He said, laughing before he got up and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to sleep, and I'll see you in the morning." He said, before leaving and Sam ran out of the front door. She then arrived back at the house at midnight, and unpacked a bin bag under the tree.

The next morning, she had opened one of her presents from Phil before the boys were up to find a jumper. She put it on, and laughed as she heard Dan yelling at Phil for jumping on his bed. "Morning!" He said as he came through to the living room, and his eyes grew wide. "Where did..." He was staring at the presents that were under the tree that hadn't been there before he went to sleep. Dan walked through, and picked Sam up before spinning her around. "Merry Christmas, my angel!" He said, with a big smile. "Merry Christmas, prince charming." She said, and he put her down and grabbed a present addressed to him. It was a small one, little box, and he opened it to find a set of ear rings... Male ones of course. "Thanks Phil!" He said, and Phil picked one up that looked like a book. "Haha, Delia Smith biography! Thanks Dan."

Sam watched, quietly, filming it but they didn't know until they had unwrapped all the ones that they had wrapped for each other. "Sam!" They both moaned, and she told them to open the ones from her which they did. Phil first, loads of lion related stuff that came with cards from fans. "You... Picked all this up?" He asked. "I did... It was all from me, my fans and Phil Lions. They sent it to my P O Box, so we could surprise you." She explained, with a grin on her face. "Well I'm most certainly surprised! Thank you lions!"

Then he picked up some other things that were actually from Sam. Then he found the last one behind the tree, his main one. It was huge. He ripped open the christmas wrapping paper, and grinned. It was a box, and it said 'Hope you love this!' on it. He grabbed the scissors and opened the box and pulled out a huge lion that had big eyes and a christmas shirt on. Then he reached into the box and grabbed a packet and box. The bag was labled 'cards' and the box was labled 'special cards'. He opened the special box, and his eyes were wide as he looked at all the rare and special Pokemon cards. "How did you get these?!" Dan and Phil asked together. "I know people." She said, with a smile. Dan took the camera off of her and filmed Phil kissing her on the cheek before sqeezing her in a hug.

Then it was Dan's turn, getting things from his Danosaurs, before he found two main presents. "Open the other ones before them, please." Sam said, with a sweet smile on her face. Reluctently, Dan opened the others finding shirts and new shoes and other things. Sam leaned on the arm of the sofa as he got to his special gifts. The first one was a picture frame, that held ten pictures, full of pictures of special events.

His first meeting with Phil. The day when he and Phil first made a video together. The first new year's eve he spent with his friends, including Phil. The day he first met Sam. The first day they all spent together. The day that he moved in with Phil. The first time he made a video with Sam. The time when they all went to Disney together. The day that Sam and Dan shared their first kiss and... The last one was left empty.

"You can change the pictures if you want... Maybe ones that mean more to you..." She said, and he took the camera from her. Zooming in on every one. Then he looked at her, "What's the empty space for?" She shrugged, "Something might happen in the future that you want to put there." He smiled, and handed her the camera and got his hands on the last present. He carefully opened it, and he couldn't of felt more happy at what was there. "Origin of Symmetry... SIGNED!" He yelled in excitement, as Phil gasped and looked at it. It was actually signed by the group. He turned it over, "Dan..." He handed it over, and Dan read it out. "Lot's of love from your girl, Sam, and muse!" He couldn't believe this. "You..." Phil snatched the camera, and filmed as Dan pretty much attacked Sam and they fell to the floor in the tightest ever hug. "You like?" She asked, laughing and hugging him back. "I love." He simply said, and kissed her on the cheek before getting up and opening the curtains to the balcony. "SNOW!" The three of them yelled, excited, and they ran to their rooms forgetting Sam's presents were left to open.


	22. New Years Eve

"HERE IT IS MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Dan sang at the top of his lungs walking in just the tiniest bit drunk, his arm around Sam's shoulders. They all laughed, and Sam walked over to the balcony before stepping out into the freash air. Friends arrived, a party started, and they had all exchanged gifts. Sam still hadn't opened the majority of her presents, but she just didn't feel like it. PJ had given her his Mario hat, Chris had given her a Luigi hat, Carrie had given her a hand-made can opener bracelet and Dan's sister had given her a pair of VANs.

She had gotten loads of presents, and as had the boys, so there were thoughts of finding a better place flying about. But the main party came at New Years Eve when they had their families there, other than Sam... And all their friends were there too, Carrie and her brother Tom (everyone was treating him like a normal human being, not like the singer he was), PJ and Chris, Bryany and Jess.

Sam left early though, to get out of the dress and into the sweatshirt and joggers. And as she was sat alone, while everyone was on the roof top, she constantly thought of her future. What was the year to bring her? She walked out to the balcony, and not long after she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "Are you wearing my sweatshirt?" Dan asked, in his sweet voice. She looked down to find that her boyfriend was shirtless. "Sorry, were you going to wear this?" She asked, and he kissed her neck. She squirmed slightly, but kept calm as she didn't want to hit Dan for touching her neck. It had gotten more sensitive as the time went on, and it always sent a strange feeling down her back.

"Sorry." Dan whispered, feeling the change of her mood. "It's two minutes to twelve..." He said, moving to the side of her and taking her hands. Sam couldn't stop herself from looking at his bare skin, then their hands, and up to his chocolate brown eyes. "Sam..." They just spent a minute looking into their eyes and they could hear everyone on the roof counting down. It got to thirty, and Dan placed a hand on her cheek. "Samantha Howard, I think it's safe to say this..." Ten. "I think." Eight. "I might possibly." Five. "Love you. Yeah. I love you."

One. They could hear fireworks, and she was a bit scared but Dan was there for her. They kissed just as it turned to midnight, and allowed it to last as long as they wanted. Eventually they broke it, but looked to the door to see Phil filming it. "Sam wants a vlog of the Christmas and New Year holiday, she's getting one." He said with a smile, and ended the filming. The three chuckled, and Phil walked off to his room, not having explained why he had been there or known they would be there... Sam wrapped her arms around Dan's neck, as he lifter her up into a koala style and took her inside. They got into another kiss that was more passionate, and he led her to the bedroom...


	23. Valentines Disney

The next morning, Sam woke to find Dan looking at her as she had been sleeping. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered and they shared a kiss before remembering something, Sam lifted the covers and gasped. "We are naked..." She whispered, then watched as he nodded with a grin. "And we weren't even drunk." He muttered, pulling her into a hug. They both chukled, before he got out and dressed leaving her there.

Later on, Sam was dressed and ready to relax before her live show later on as she walked into the living room. "PHIL!" Dan repeatedly hit his best friend, Phil laughing but looking sorry. "Dan!" She yelled, before they both looked at her. "It's Sonic! A game! Don't hit your best friend just because he made you die." She said, then Phil nodded. "Sam's words of wisdom." He said, before moving so there was a space for her to sit in the middle.

Dan died yet again, before Sam took the controler from him. "Watch how a girl, fails on Sonic." He said, then watched as she completed the level without a flaw. Phil and Dan were left with their mouths wide open, as she did a victory dance before kissing both of them on the head. "I thank you!" She yelled, laughing. "But... You... What?!" Phil stuttered. "That is how a girl plays Sonic, and beats the arses of her best friends." She said, then felt Dan picked her up in a bridal style. "Teach me how to do that!" He demanded, and she laughed before he put her down and began to tickle her. "I'M TICKLISH! STOP!" She yelled, before Phil began to tickle Dan.

After a while, they all got back to playing Sonic and just having a good time. "Wait... You've been filming this?!" Sam asked, as she was down near the TV she had spotted the camera. "MY HAIR IS A MESSS!" She yelled, then Dan laughed. "That's what she said." Phil said, confused, and Dan shook his head. "No, no. Don't use that. Never... And it wasn't the right time."

Sam laughed before getting up and hitting Dan. "It's for the side channel." He said, before she just hugged him. "Okay, fine." Then they all continued. "Let me take control!" Phil moaned, then Dan smirked, "That's what she said." Before giving a wink to Sam. She hit him, and left them to it.

"DAN!" Sam laughed, as he walked into the room and jumped onto the bed pratically landing on her. "You had to say that..." He nodded, but put a finger to his lips. "I wont tell a soul, if you don't." He whispered, and she nodded before getting some sleep.

* * *

A month or so later, Sam woke up alone in a hotel in Paris. Nobody in her room, where Dan should of been, and no answer from Phil's room. She checked her phone, nothing, and then when she walked back into her room she found a note on the bed on his place. "Happy Valentines Day, gone to have breakfast with Phil at the Eiffle Tower." She read out loud, sounding a bit dissapointed. She sat down, before falling onto the bed. "Well... I guess... They are best friends, and known each other longer..." She muttered to herself, struggling not to cry. She then wrote a note in reply, saying how she would be at Disney without them, before packing a day bag and leaving to get in the hire car.

"Sam? You here?" Dan asked, looking around the room and in the bathroom. Phil handed over the two notes, before they both realised a tear mark on them. "She was crying... Or holding back tears..." Phil pointed out, Dan not needing to be told. "I feel crap, Phil... The first proper Valentine's Day that we could of just spent laid in bed, and I messed it up by taking you to the Eiffle Tower." Phil hugged Dan, before running to his room, grabbing his camera, and then pulling Dan out to the bus stop. "Where are we going?" Dan asked, sadly. "To get you a perfect Valentine's Day, and have it recorded."

Meanwhile, Sam had bought a Disney customized guitar in the gift shop and was walking around with it on her back, her backpack under it. Nobody knew her, so she was just walking around on her own being unnoticed. She sat down in an empty area of the park, and just began to play songs that she knew as she sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but we have to look for our friend." Phil said to a group of fans that had surrounded the two, before they sprinted off. "You sure this is a good idea, Dan?" Phil asked, as they ran as far away as possible. "If we find her, and she agrees to this, then it should be the best idea ever." Dan said, just as they slowed down to hear a guitar playing. They exchanged a glance before walking to the soud and finding a crowd of twenty or so people. "Hold me up, Phil." Dan whispered, pulling up his red skinny jeans and pulling his hair out of his face. Phil only just had enough strength to pull his friend up but then dropped him. "The wall." He pointed, and Dan dashed over to stand on the low wall.

What he could see was amazing, heart warming and lovely. Sam had put her bag down, and was now stood in front of the crowd playing every single song she could remember. People filming it, now Phil was, and she was just singing because she loved it. Then she began to sing a song that meant a lot to herself, and pure emotion went into it as a bigger crowd came over. Even some of the park staff came over to hear this girl's voice. Once she was done, Dan pushed through and made his way to his girlfriend before taking her hand and kissing her softly. She didn't reject, even if it was infront of many people, and the crowd thought it was cute. Phil was getting it on camera, then the crowd cheered before breaking apart to go back to their days.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, as he put his hands on the bottom of her back. Before he replied, she placed the guitar on the ground and Phil walked over against the tide of people. "I want to spend this day with you, plus I have a great plan. Well, Phil has a brilliant one but mine adds to the magic of being here." She looked down, the laughed. "You're dressed as Mickey Mouse." She pointed out, Dan stood in a black top and red jeans with yellow shoes. He nodded, then picked up her bag before carring it along as they walked to the rides.

A good few hours later, it was drawing nearer to the evening of Valentine's day. Dan had bought Sam so much, and she had done so for him, so they were all carrying a bag around. Phil didn't mind filming it all, as it was a good experiance seeing his best friends spend the day together. Then came the moment of truth while they were stood in the castle dungeons. "Samantha, would you like to be a Disney Princess for the night?" Dan asked, to his rather confused girlfriend. "What do you mean, Dan?" He took her hand and pushed through a door that said authorised staff only.

"We're not meant to be..." Sam looked around to see outfits and wigs, shoes and make-up... "We are in the dressing rooms!?" She asked, then walked around looking at Disney Princess things with a smile. From the dark shadows walked out a tall woman who had long flowing blonde hair. "Hello, Sam. Daniel, I'm glad she said yes." Sam glared at Dan, then looked to Phil and she threw her arms in the air. "What is happening?!"

"Well... I organised for us to be in the evening parade's today. As a princess and prince." Dan explained, while she stood in shock. "In the first one, you'll be Rapunzel when her hair is short and brunette." The woman explained, then said how she would be on the other side of the float as Rapunzel with her long blonde hair. Then the new Brave sequal came into the conversation. "It's out in cinemas right now, with Princess Hope being Merida's daughter. We haven't had anyone play her around the park, and we would like to test her out on the top balcony of the castle tonight. With her best friend, James. The story goes on showing their friendship, her relationship with Merida goes on to grow strong as well as with Elinor. In the end, Hope and James finally admit to being in love with each other after a near death experiance."

"Thanks for ruining it..." Sam muttered, and Phil smirked, then looked around. "So... Why me?" She asked, then Dan smiled. "The characters are like us. Well... I look like James, and you are so like Hope being a rebel and nothing like the other girls." He explained before the woman walked over with a big brunette wig with huge curly hair. "If you put this on, after we've put the dark blue dress on and the brown boots, then I can put the crown on you." She said, then they were all split up to get ready for the first parade.

Sam was put into a golden dress, and not that long after she had her hair stytled and she was set up on the float. She looked up from the floor when she heard her name being called, to find Phil dressed as Prince Eric from the little murmaid. "I got to fill in for an unwell Prince Eric." Sam laughed, and gave him a thumbs up then listened to the instructions she was given.


	24. Castle Kiss

The parade went without a hitch, the dancing was in time with everyone else and Samantha had enjoyed herself. Then when she got off, Dan was waiting for her. He had been walking along side the Tangled float, making sure that everyone was okay and safe, but he had mainly kept his eyes on his little princess. He put his arms out for her to jump into, before holding her tightly in them. "You were brilliant!" He exclaimed, before kissing her head.

"Did you get pictures of Phil?" Was what she asked in response, then Dan chuckled while nodding his head. "Of course! Where... Where is he?" The pair turned around, and saw Prince Eric walking towards them. "You look amazing, Phil." Sam said, before running over to him and giving him a hug. "You do too." He replied, before hugging one of his best friends back. They had just had a once in a life-time experience never would they forget it. "Gold suits you." Dan commented, and they all burst out laughing. "Never will I wear a dress again, after today!" Sam then replied, before they walked back to the dressing rooms.

Once there, they found all the princesses and princes going back to their natural hair before they split off to get changed. "That was amazing!" Sam muttered, still getting over the fact that she had just been a Disney princess, as she took off the shoes she had been given. "You enjoyed it then?" The other Rapunzel asked, walking in dressed normally. Sam nodded, before walking off to get changed and leaving the boys to get sorted.

"Phil, please film everything that happens tonight." Dan said to his friend, not needing to ask twice. "I will. Have you got your outfit sorted? You'll need to get into it soon." Phil then changed out of Prince Eric and back to Phil Lester, while Dan got dressed for his part as James. He felt ridiculous but he wanted to do it so that he could be with Sam at the top of Cinderella's castle.

Before Phil had to leave, Dan grabbed his arm. "I'm nervous." He confessed, hoping it didn't really show, before Phil tried to hug him in the most 'manly' way possible. "It'll be fine. You just walk out when the over head says so, and you stand there for a bit listening to the story before it comes to the end of the story and it's then your cue to say those three words and just hope she says it back." He whispered, then patted Dan's back before pulling out the camera. "I'll be watching... Somewhere!" Phil said, then left.

Dan had to climb many stairs to reach the highest balcony, but when he had gotten there night was beginning to fall. The castle was lighting up, people were gathering around for the show and his nerves were at a high. His palms became sweaty, with his mouth dry, just before he was visited by the leader of entertainment who put a microphone on Dan's top. "I'll turn it on just before you will have to speak, the same with Samantha's. A projection will be on the castle on the run up, showing the story as Johanne speaks, and then it'll just make the castle a gold when you both talk." He said, before leaving Dan alone once again and explaining to Sam. They were reunited just a minute before it was die to start. "Good luck." Dan whispered to her. "I don't need luck with you by my side." He responded, before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"A long time ago, in Scotland, a young girl was born and raised by her own mother. She grew up wanting to be herself, but was weighed down by her grandma until she met a certain young man." Dan was ready, he got his best Scottish accent on and spoke. "Jess!?" It was the only line for now. Then he looked to Sam. "Little did James know, I was born royal. I was the Princess of Clan DunBroch. Hope." The pair had been given a script to memorise, and they had ear pieces just in case they forgot what to say. They both did it to the best of their acting skills.

She walked out onto the balcony and felt everyone's eyes train on her, as she had to memorise what she had read. "I had two lives, one where I listened to me mum and grand parents and one where I could be Jess, the name I had came up with. I knew I'd tell him one day, but I missed my chance. I had lied to James far too many times. But he stuck with me, til death do our friendship part." What Dan didn't know, was that Phil had arranged for Sam to have her acting debut with her having a proper script. "Then I found a magical creature that leads you to your destiny, it was beautiful until I found my destiny..." She stepped back from the edge and watched as eyes were cast down to the projected castle. Then it went back to her, "Dan saved my life, I had saved his. But there was one thing that my heart was certain on, which he just confirmed."

Dan walked out, and took her hand. "The princess had men waiting in line for her, but only one knew the real her. And he wasn't going to give her up without a solid fight." Johanne said, and Dan looked out. "If any of you want to take Princess Hope's hand, then so be it. But I know more than just her innocent looks." He turned and faced her, taking both of Sam's hands. "I love her. Every single thing about her. And she's not a princess to me, she's Hope the girl I fell in love with in the forest." They looked into each other's eyes, as Sam then spoke, "And I love James, the boy who knows the real me."

After letting out a nervous giggle, she listened as the majority of people chanted 'Kiss! Kiss!' and Dan placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you." He whispered, "No matter who you are." He then leaned in, they both closed their eyes and they shared the most perfect kiss in front of everyone at Euro Disney. There was cheering, whistles, clapping and the one person that matter most to the pair was close to tears.

Phil couldn't believe how much had happened over the course of knowing Sam and Dan, and the fact that they were now sharing a kiss on the Disney Castle was emotional for the three of them. He had four people filming it, just so that he could make an amazing video about it, but he was perfectly happy with his place in the crowd. "I'm a proud big brother!" He said, flipping the camera to face him. "Really happy for them!" His smile was huge, as tears formed in his eyes. "I don't care what others say, I'm forever going to ship Danmantha."


End file.
